The Promise Wall
by timekeeper1824
Summary: AU: Kairi and Sora make a promise to one another everyday, but will this promise be kept. Sorry about the summary.


A/N: Hey everyone, I really hope that you like my oneshot. It's my first one and let me tell you, it was very difficult for me to write since I have trouble writing dialogue. Please read and review, and if you have time, please read my poem that is also a Kairi/Sora pairing. Please enjoy and please R&R because it would mean a lot if you did.

The Promise Wall

I'm sitting on the wall, nervously wondering if you're going to come. We always met here and would talk for hours. Both of us would laugh, our legs swinging in synchrony. We would always ask the silliest of questions.

But with recent events, I doubt that you'll show, after what I said. After I said that I love you. My hand automatically reached up to my neck, playing with the heart shaped lock that hung from its silver chain. I sighed remembering what you said.

_Flashback_

"_All that is needed to unlock your true heart is the one key that will open it and release it." _

"_When do you think the key will be found and unlock my true heart?" I asked teasingly. _

_He smirked and said, "Kairi, you have to be patient and wait for the key. I promise you that it will come at the opportune moment and when the time is right."_

_End of Flashback_

Leaning against the wall, I sighed, wishing that you were the one holding the key to my heart. The wind began to slowly rustle the leaves on the trees. Their rhythmic music, slowly draining me of energy, and slowly bring back memories of another conversation that we had only weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_It was the day when the leaves were golden, as if Midas himself bestowed his golden touch upon the leaves. We were walking to our wall, the one hidden in Twilight Garden. As we reached what we called our Promise Wall, we dropped our bags and climbed onto the ledge. _

"_What did you think of the English exam Sora, knowing how much you love the subject and all?" I asked. _

_He groaned, "Kairi, do you really need to know how it went when you know that I failed miserably? The question, what types of symbolism in __Lord of the Flies __is seen through the characters and the island? That question was a killer. I have no idea what symbolism is anyways."_

_I laughed. Sora was always dim when it came to English. _

_We talked for hours about school and other things of no importance. Soon, the sun began to set and it was time for us to go. Every time we left our wall, we would make a promise._

_It was my turn to start the promise as we started walking home._

"_Sora," I said, "promise me that we'll always be together even if we end up being separated and can't find our way back to each other? Promise me that will always be there for one another." I said while looking at him._

_Sora smiled down at me, locking his cerulean eyes with mine. His eyes always took my breath away. They were always so beautiful and always reminded me of the ocean. Every time his blue gaze fell on me, I was drowning in a sea of blue depth. It took me a while to know that he was trying to get my attention. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and listened._

"_Now that I know you're back on earth," he smirked, "I'll tell you the answer to your promise. Kairi, I promise that I will always be with you. I'll be there when you need me and when you want to be left alone. I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you even if we're worlds apart." _

_I stared at him, my eyes wide with shock at what he said. Sora never sounded so sincere to me until he said his promise. Why was that when we made our promise this time, that he made me question his answer? Was he trying to tell me that he loved me? Or was it by some miracle that he was able to come up with such a remarkable reply._

_I shook those thoughts away as I heard Sora calling me. _

"_Kairi, are you there?" He asked and as if to prove he point, he knocked on my head to see if it was hollow. _

"_What? Oh yeah I'm here, just thinking." I said._

"_Are you okay?" Sora said, with concern flowing into his cerulean eyes._

_I smiled and said, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" _

_My answer seemed to relieve him and we kept on talking on the way back home._

_End of Flashback_

I remembered that after that promise, when I got home and lay down on my bed and thought for awhile, I realized it was that after he made his promise to me, that I loved him.

I stirred when I felt something wet on my face. Had I really been asleep and for how long? I guess long enough if it started to rain. I love the rain; it's just so calming and serene to listen to it. Also, the rain can act as a camouflage for your tears. That was exactly what I was doing; I was crying knowing that Sora didn't love me back. Crying because I should have never told him I loved him. I silently cried knowing that I ruined our friendship because it would never be the same.

I was just lying down beside the wall with not a care in the world if I became drenched. I loved the feeling of the rain carving paths on my skin. The rain was the only thing that could take me away from reality if only for a moment. I closed my eyes and let the calm of the rain take over my soul still crying silently at what I have done.

"Kairi?"

I opened my tear stained eyes to lock them with two oceanic orbs. He was here. Sora came to our wall after everything that happened, but why?

"Sora?" I whispered.

"Kairi, what are you doing out here in the rain? You're going to catch a cold if you don't change out of those drenched clothes and into dry ones." He said.

Looking into his eyes, I was confused. Why was their concern in them? Why did he care if I got sick?

Instead of asking those questions, I asked something else. "You came?"

Sora looked down at me confused. "Of course I came! Why wouldn't I come? We made a promise to come here everyday."

"I thought you wouldn't come after what I told you last night after we left." I mumbled but he seemed to have heard me.

"Kairi, don't you get it!" He said angrily. "What you said to me last night only made things clearer. You made me realize that I was afraid to do something after knowing you all these years."

"What? What was it that you wanted to do? Huh?" I was now on my feet yelling at him, tears mixing in with the rain." Did you realize that you" But I never finished my sentence.

At that moment, Sora encased my face with his hands and brought his lips down to mine in a bruising kiss. I was shocked he would kiss me. He didn't love me so why was he kissing me. Whatever reason why he was kissing me left me. The kiss felt so right as if it was meant to happen all along. Sora's kiss brought warmth and the feeling of being protected as well.

Before I could kiss him back, he pulled away and locked his eyes with mine again.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that. Last night after you told me that you loved me, you made me that happiest person on earth, because my feelings were returned. I meant everything I said in that promise that I would never leave you. I love you too much. I made that promise to you because you mean everything to me. I would never want to lose you."

I just stared at him. Sora loves me? After everything that happened yesterday and today, he loves me? I was still in shock from the kiss that I couldn't even say anything. But I guess I didn't have to since Sora started talking again.

"Here." he said while reaching into his pockets and pulling out something. He held it tightly so that I couldn't see until he opened my palm and gently placed the object in my hand. I looked down and gasped. It was a key. Not just any key, it was the key that belonged to my necklace.

"I promised you that the key to unlock your true heart would come to release it." He said, gently smiling at me.

I started to tremble, not from being in the rain for hours, but from happiness. Sora was the one who would unlock my heart. He had the key to it. I raised my head slowly to look at him and when we reached each other's gazes, I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sora whispered while he leaned in closer to me. I leaned in to him and we met with a kiss. Our kiss made the promise of all promises. One that could not be broken since it was the truest promise of all. The promise that our love would last for a life time and the promise that the flame of our love would never die but burn for eternity. Our promise wall had worked its magic once more. The promise of love was fulfilled.


End file.
